Y todo fue por
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: ¿Quien diria que tantas cosas pueden pasar por una manchita? Esta historia es un claro ejemplo de que no se deben sacar conclusiones apresuradas... ¿o tal vez si? One-shot KidxChrona.


**Y todo fue por…**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Shibusen, eran los minutos antes de la clase del loco de Stein hakase en los que los alumnos del salón Cresent Moon saludaban a los recién llegados y se ponían a platicar.

Como siempre Maka y compañía se encontraban charlando animadamente con uno que otro Chop hacia Soul y alguna de las exclamaciones de Black Star sobre lo grande que era seguida por la completa falta de atención del resto del grupo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kid?- pregunto Soul dándose cuenta de la ausencia del pelinegro.

-Se quedo terminando de revisar la simetría de nuestra casa- dijo Liz con cara de desesperación, había veces en que su técnico la exasperaba.

-Dijo que podíamos adelantarnos y nos fuimos~- agregó Patty felizmente.

-Volvemos a llegar tarde y está vez Stein hakase si nos disecciona- dijo la mayor de las Thompson- espero que no se tarde mucho.

-Eso me recuerda que Chrona tampoco ha llegado- comentó Maka viendo hacía la puerta con preocupación- tal vez debería ir por ella.

En ese momento, como si los hubieran invocado, Kid y Chrona entraron al salón. El joven Shinigami le abrió la puerta a su compañera dejándola pasar y la pelirosa solo murmuraba un quedo "Gracias", no era un comportamiento raro en ninguno de los dos: Chrona siempre se ponía nerviosa por todo y Kid siempre era caballeroso con todos.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo el oji ámbar con una ancha sonrisa, en su fuero interno le alegraba haber podido pasar un mínimo tiempo solo con Chrona, hacía tiempo que se había tenido que admitir que la quería más que a una amiga.

-B-Buenos d-días- dijo la joven bruja con su acostumbrado nerviosismo.

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados. Kid, Black Star y Soul enseguida entablaron una conversación sobre sus últimas misiones, Tsubaki escuchaba a su técnico siendo la única que prestaba atención a sus gritos y las hermanas Thompson se pusieron hablar de la última barata a la que habían ido.

-¡Hey Chrona!- dijo Maka abrazando a la pelirosa- estábamos hablando de ir al Death Bucks después de clases ¿vienes?- pregunto sonriéndole con amabilidad

-Y-Yo… bueno… d-de acuerdo- aceptó la aludida sonriendo un poquito, desde su regreso al Shibusen le había costado adaptarse pero con la ayuda de todos se sentía casi como en su hogar.

-¿Eh? ¿Chrona qué es eso que tienes en tu cuello?- pregunto la peli-ceniza mirando un marca roja en la parte ya mencionada.

-¿Q-Que c-cosa? ¿Q-Que t-tengo?- balbuceó la oji azul asustándose un poco

-A ver déjenme ver- dijo Liz metiéndose en la conversación- pero si es ¡un chupetón!- exclamó haciendo que el resto de sus amigos voltearan a verlas.

-¿Quién tiene qué?- quiso saber Soul

-¡Chrona tiene un chupetón! ¡No me equivoco, he visto demasiados en mi vida como para equivocarme!- chillo Liz entre emocionada y horrorizada.

-¡A ver, a ver!- gritaron Black Star y Patty acercándose a la pelirosa- ¡Es cierto!

-¿Quién te hizo eso Chrona-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki con tono preocupado.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Quién?!- corroboró Maka bastante alterada.

-Y-Yo… b-b-bueno…- tartamudeo la oji azul sin saber que contestar, no sabía de la existencia de esa marca hasta que sus amigos se la mencionaron.

El único que permanecía callado era Kid; un enojo inexplicable se había apoderado de él, miraba sin ver hacia sus amigos ¿Quién le habría hecho eso a Chrona? ¿Quién era el cabron que se había atrevido a tocarla? En cuanto supiera quién era lo descuartizaría. Pero ¿y si su amiga lo había hecho por voluntad propia? Se sintió abatido, si ese era el caso, su oportunidad de estar con ella se iba por el caño.

-¡Kid!- gritó Liz sacándolo feamente de sus pensamientos

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto el pelinegro ante la mirada furioso de su arma

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?!-grito esta vez Maka escondiendo a su amiga pelirosa detrás de ella.

Soul y Black Star estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

-Viejo, se que la quieres mucho ¡Pero no dejes marcas!- le dijo el peliblanco entre risas

-¡Así se hace Rayitas!- le grito el joven sobreviviente del clan Hoshi casi haciéndose de la risa.

-¿A-A que se refie…?- comenzó a preguntar el oji ámbar cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Kid y Chrona, sentados bajo un árbol, se dan muchos besitos!~ - canturreó Patty con una amplia sonrisa

El joven Shinigami sintió como se le subían los colores ¿Qué él le había hecho eso a Chrona? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía esa ridícula idea?! (N/A: Pues al parecer en la de tus amigos).

-¡E-Esperen yo n-no!- se intento defenderse el pelinegro

-¡Como si fuéramos a creerte!- le corto Maka mirándolo con intenciones asesinas- ¡Chrona dinos que fue lo que te hizo!

La aludida estaba igual o peor de sonrojada que Kid, el solo imaginarse a su amigo haciéndole algo así hizo que perdiera la función del habla. Hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que el oji ámbar le gustaba y mucho. No pudo más que emitir sonidos incompresibles para el oído humano.

-¡Ore-sama ya se canso de esto!- grito Black Star desesperado- ¡Seguro que Rayitas la amenazo para que no dijera nada!

-N-No puedo c-creer que Kid-kun h-hiciera algo como e-eso- dijo Tsubaki cubriéndose la boca con una mano en señal de horror.

Obviamente el pelinegro estaba aterrado, hubiera preferido estar en las garras de un Kishin a estar en aquella situación.

-¡De esta se entera Shinigami-sama!- grito la peli-ceniza en un arranque- ¡Soul, Black Star!

-¡Hai!- respondieron los dos muchachos tomando al chico asimétrico de los hombros como si fueran guardias de seguridad dejándolo sin salida alguna.

Todos salieron como tromba hacía el Death room. Kid se encontraba más asustado a cada paso y no paraba de decir que él no había hecho nada, mientras que Chrona se encontraba en estado de shock solo avanzaba porque Maka y Liz la tiraban de los brazos.,

-¡Soy inocente, lo juro!- fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar el pelinegro antes de que lo empujaran dentro del cuarto de su padre.

-¡Shinigami-sama!-llamó histéricamente la mayor de las Thompson-¡Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con usted!

-¡Que onda!~- los saludo el dios de la muerte saliendo del espejo- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con su típico tono jovial.

-¡Yo le explico!- se ofreció el peliazul al darse cuenta de que sus amigas se encontraban algo avergonzadas para explicar bien- ¡Al parecer su hijo tiene una relación carnal con Chrona!- exclamó sin ningún pudor- ¡Ha estado haciendo "cosas malas" con ella! ¡He aquí la prueba!- dijo mientras Patty básicamente arrastraba a Chrona.

-Mire~- dijo la rubia señalando el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Mmmm…-dijo Shinigami-sama observando detenidamente la marca roja.

Todos esperaban expectantes el veredicto del director; Kid sentía que las fuerzas lo iban a abandonar, seguro que su padre montaba en cólera.

-¡Pues a mí no me parece malo que se demuestren su amor!~- afirmo Shinigami-sama haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas a excepción de Kid y Chrona que se sonrojaron monumentalmente- sin embargo- agregó con un tono más serio- no me gustaría que Kid forzara a nadie así que Chrona-chan, te lo pregunto ¿te gusta mi hijo?- pregunto tan directo como siempre

La joven bruja se sonrojo más, si es que eso era posible, e intento contestar pero era tal su tartamudeo que no se le entendía nada.

-¡Shishihue!- grito el pelinegro esta vez rojo de la ira- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! - exclamó soltándose del agarre de Soul y acercándose iracundo a su padre.

-¡Shinigami-Chop!- dijo el dios de la muerte dejándole una marca bastante fea a Kid en la cabeza- ¡No me hables en ese tono!

-P-Perdón- se disculpo el pequeño Shinigami sobándose- ¡Pero aun así no pienso permitir que sigas haciéndole esa clase de preguntas!- dijo firmemente elevando mínimamente la voz.

-Está bien, entonces contéstame tú ¿te gusta Chrona-chan?- inquirió Shinigami-sama

Kid sintió como si toda su sangre se le agolpara en la cara, no hubiera sorprendido a nadie que le saliera humo por las orejas. No sabía que responder, si decía que no Chrona creería que no la quería, cosa que era totalmente al contrario, pero si contestaba que si quedaría como culpable además de que TODOS lo escucharían.

-Y-Yo… esto… yo- tartamudeo notando como sus amigos lo miraban fijamente- yo…- miró de reojo a la oji azul, se veía tan hermosa, hizo de tripas corazón y respiro hondo antes de soltar- ¡Si, me gusta Chrona! ¡La amo! ¡Pero juro que yo no fui el que le hizo eso!- grito cerrando fuertemente los ojos, de algún modo se sentía aliviado por haberlo dicho.

Oyó un quedó grito de sorpresa de parte de la pelirosa así que abrió los ojos y se topo con que lo miraba sonrojada pero con un leve brillo de alegría en los ojos. Sus amigos estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo y Shinigami-sama parecía contento por lo que había hecho.

-K-Kid-kun…- empezó a decir la oji azul sonriéndole y las siguientes palabras que pronunció lo dejaron sorprendido- t-tú también m-me gustas, Te amo.

Sin pensárselo mucho el joven Shinigami con un rápido movimiento la abrazo y luego la beso con ternura; había pasado mucho tiempo esperando oír esas palabras y ahora que por fin habían sido pronunciadas, ni aunque el mundo se volviera completamente simétrico lo haría tan feliz como en ese momento lo estaba.

-Chrona, sé que es un poco apresurado pero ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto Kid sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Estaría encantada-contesto Chrona sonriéndole de vuelta, por una vez en su vida si que sabía lidiar con la situación.

-¡Awwwwww!- se oyó el grito general de todos en la habitación haciendo que la parejita se sonrojara.

-Pero no creas que por esto te voy a perdonar lo del chupetón- le dijo Maka señalando con un libro gigantesco.

El oji ámbar se escondió con miedo detrás de su novia.

-Ya te dije que yo no fui- se excuso Kid- nunca le haría algo así a mi querida Chrona.

-¡No me lo creo!- gruño la peli-ceniza.

-É-Él dice la verdad Maka, n-no me ha hecho n-nada- lo defendió la pelirosa.

-¿Entonces que es esa marca que tienes en el cuello?- inquirió Liz poniéndose de parte de Maka.

-N-No lo sé- dijo Chrona rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo.

De repente todos se callaron, unos instantes después de que la oji azul se rascara una marca roja exactamente igual que la que tenía del otro lado apareció en su cuello.

-E-Es igual- murmuró Tsubaki asombrada- entonces n-nosotros…

-Montamos todo este jaleo…- dijo Soul con la misma cara.

-¡¿Por qué se rasco el cuello?!- exclamaron todos.

Y así fue como Kid y Chrona terminaron confesándose y volviéndose novios, solo por una confusión y conclusiones apresuradas pero sobretodo… todo fue por una pequeña marca roja.

¡Holaaa lectores! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es mi primer One-shot así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió porque a mi pasa algo parecido, bueno no realmente, tengo la piel muy sensible y se pone roja no más me rasco, y todo mundo me dice ¡¿Quién demonios te golpeo?! O_O y yo solo contesto No es nada, solo me dio comezón ¬¬

Bueno, ¿reviews?


End file.
